Thera 8.2: Sirimitta
Tipitaka >> Sutta Pitaka >> Khuddaka Nikaya >> Theragatha >> Thera(230):Sirimitta Adapted from the Archaic Translation by Mrs. C.A.F. Rhys Davids. Note: 'C' in Pali text is pronounced as 'ch' as in 'China'. ---- Chapter VIII. Eight Verses =230. Sirimitta= Reborn in this Buddha-age at Rājagaha as the son of a very wealthy landowner, he was named Sirimitta, his mother being sister to Sirigutta, whose story is included in the Dhammapada Commentary.1 Now he, Sirimitta, Sirigutta's nephew, found faith when the Lord(Buddha) subdued the elephant Dhanapāla.2 And he entered the Monk’s order, and in due course became arahant(enlightened). One day rising from his seat to recite the Pātimokkha, he took a painted fan,3 and reseating himself, taught the Path(Dhamma) to the bhikkhus(monks), and in so doing, distinguished the more eminent virtues thus: ---- 502 Akkodhanonupanāhī amāyo rittapesuno,|| Save tādisako bhikkhu evaɱ pecca na socati.|| || 503 Akkodhanonupanāhī amāyo rittapesuno,|| Gaattadvāro sadā bhikkhu evaɱ pecca na socati.|| || 504 Akkodhanonupanāhī amāyo rittapesuno,|| Kalyāṇasīlo so1 bhikkhu evaɱ pecca na socati.|| || 505 Akkodhanonupanāhī amāyo rittapesuno,|| Kalyāṇamitto so bhikkhu evaɱ pecca na socati.|| || 506 Akkodhanonupanāhī amāyo rittapesuno,|| Kalyāṇapañño 53 so bhikkhu evaɱ pecca na socati.|| || ---- 502 From anger and from hatred free, Clean of deceit, of slander bare, Look you! a Monk such as he, When he goes hence,4 will weep no more. 503 From anger and from hatred free, Clean of deceit, of slander bare, Ever 'door-guarded'5 Monk, he, When be goes hence, will weep no more. 504 From anger, etc. ... of slander bare, Monk of noble virtue, he, When he goes hence, will weep ro more. 505 242 From anger, etc. Monk of virtuous comrades, he, When he goes hence, will weep no more. 506 From anger, etc. Monk of noble insight, he, When he goes hence, will weep no more. ---- Having discoursed against anger and so on, he then set forth the supreme career by verses describing the right attitude for individuals, testifying by that to aññā(supreme attainment) in himself: ---- 507 Passa saddhā tathāgate acalā suppatiṭṭhitā|| Sīlaɱ ca yassa kalyāṇaɱ ariyakantaɱ pasaɱsitaɱ.|| || 508 Saŋghe pasādo yassatthi uju bhūtaɱ ca dassanaɱ,|| Adaḷiddoti taɱ āhu amoghaɱ tassa jīvitaɱ.|| || 509 Tasmā saddhaɱ ca sīlaɱ ca pasādaɱ dhammadassanaɱ,|| Anuyuñjetha medhāvī saraɱ buddhānasāsanan' ti.|| || ---- 507 Of him whose faith in the Tathagata(Buddha) Is firmly planted and unwavering, Whose virtues are commended by the good And pleasing in the eyes of Ariyans,6 508 Who lives contented with the Monk's order, Who in his views is candid and sincere: 'No pauper he,' they say, with so much wealth, Nor sterile and in vain the life of him. 509 So let the wise man, so let him who Remembers that which Buddhas have enjoined, Devote himself to faith and righteousness, To know the blessedness they brought to us And the true vision of the holy Path(Dhamma).7 ---- CCXXXI Panthaka Major. When our Lord(Buddha) had gone to Rājagaha, rolling the excellent wheel of righteousness, Panthaka, the elder son* ---- 1 Presumably in i. 434 ff. He was a lay-adherent of Sāvatthī, 2 Called Nāḷāagiri in Vinaya Texts, iii. 247-250. Cf. Milinda, i. 297 ff. 3 So did the learned Sister Khujjutarā in preaching (Dhammapada Commentary, i. 209). 4 'To another world' (Commentary). He is not discoursing necessarily of or to arahants(enlightened ones). Cf. for a different import in the phrase, verse 188. 5 Gutta-dvāro, the technical phrase in Buddhist ethics for control over the 'gates' of sense. 6 1 Buddhas, Silent (Pacceka) Buddhas, and earnest disciples (Buddha-savakā). 7 = verse 204. ----